


Three Proposals

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Proposals, Setters assemble!, Texting form, Tokyo 2020 Summer Olympics, Volleyball to wrestling match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Hinata, Sakusa and Iwaizumi : Why did we have to fall in love with such idiots?When three setters try to propose at the same time during the Olympic finals.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Three Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Have a lot of ideas in my mind but I can't seem to write them down arghhh! So annoying so I thought I would try out chat style.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tom : We are gathered here today to witness a turning point in events in the volleyball world. Japan has made it to the finals and is up against Argentina!

Dick : Indeed Tom! We have more footage live coming from the stadium. Harry my man, can you give us an idea on what is going on?

Harry : Well, things are really hyping out down here! It has been nearly four decades since Japan has made it this far in the Olympics and this year’s line up is filled with the Monster Generation! Likes like Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou are taking to the stage and this are just some of the monsters that are named. Oh and I think we have one of our players here…

Atsumu : *snatches mike from Harry’s hand We are so gonna win this, Samu! Ya hear me?! I know you’re in this arena but since I can’t see you.. *holds up middle fingers to emphasise.

Dick : Very enthusiastic proclamation from the best setter in Japan, Miya Atsumu. Or is Kageyama Tobio the best setter?

Tom : I don’t think that is the point here man…

Dick : Anyways onward to the main event! The teams are making their entrance onto the court and… am I seeing right or is there a Japanese man on team Argentina that seems to be glaring daggers at Team Japan?

Harry : Indeed you are right. That is Oikawa Tooru, starting setter of Team Argentina. He is now a naturalised citizen of Argentina and has been playing there ever since he graduated from high school. What a turn of events! Will Japan be able to meet the mysterious dark horse Oikawa Tooru or will they rule the court?

**Towards end of the game since I am too lazy to write it all…**

Tom : And Oikawa Tooru sets the ball for fellow player Ryoce. He strikes onto Team Japan’s court… libero Yaku tries to defend but… yes! He has it up in the air. Kageyama sets to Hinata Shouyou, who spikes it with ease and… holy shit I can’t believe it! Team Japan wins! The crowd is roaring and… Dick! Don’t freaking choke me!

Dick : I can’t help it man! The feelings are overwhelming! Shit, what a game! I can see Team Japan now having a hell of a time as they kiss and hug. Damn, did I actually see some of them kiss *rubbing his eyes.

Tom : You aren’t the only one seeing things Dick! I am seeing atheletic trainer Iwaizumi Hajime kissing Argentinian setter on the court and they even have smiles on their faces! Wait, what is happening here?

Dick : I know they are childhood friends but wow what a turn of…

Tom : Eh???? Wait wait wait! What is going on the court now?! Shit is this really happening?

Dick : Not one but three of them are… Harry! Harry our main man are you getting this!

Harry : This is serious! All three setters are getting on one knee and pulling out boxes from their pockets. I didn’t even know they had pockets! *zooms in with the camera as all three of the setters began to be filmed on TV.

Kageyama : Hinata boke! I loved you ever since you were the annoying idiot who knocked me in the back of the head with a volleyball. Will you muh.. ma… m…

Atsumu : Omiomi! I love ya and how sexy you look on the court with your creepy wrists! Will ya…

Oikawa : Iwa-chan, you have been with me since we were in diapers and watching Godzilla and Star Wars together on raining days. I was so heartbroken when I had to leave you but now, I am going to stay by your side forever. Will you…

Kageyama, Atsumu and Oikawa : Will you marry me?

Dick : Wow, all three of them said it at the same time!  
  


Tom : Don’t go crying now Dick! We have a job to do! Harry, whats the situation down there!  
  


Harry : It is exactly what it is. All three setters from both Team Japan and Team Argentina have just proposed to their boyfriends. Well I have to say fiances now but wow, I think I heard all of them say it together! There it is, they are slipping rings onto their fingers and… oh, am I sensing something here?

Atsumu : Kageyama-kun, don’t go stealing my thunder on a day like this!

Kageyama : Huh?! I was the one who proposed first!

Oikawa : Baka baka baka! You couldn’t even say marry right!

Atsumu : Oikawa! You don’t have the right to propose when you just lost!

Oikawa : Oh shut up Atsu-chan! I didn’t expect you to actually freaking propose to Sakusa of all people. With a loudmouth like you…  
  


Atsumu : HUH?!

Tom : And I think the setters are now duking it out. I see Atsumu has gripped Oikawa by the scruff of the neck and is… DID HE JUST PUNCHED HIM?

Dick : Harry, zoom in dammit!

Harry: Trying! Yes indeed! Looks like Miya Atsumu and Oikawa Tooru are duking it out. Kageyama is trying to… wait a minute, did he just spike a ball at them? Where did he even get that?

Tom : It is a full blown battle of the setters! I can see the three of them brawling it out on the court! No one can stop them now!

Dick : I see atheletic trainer Iwaizumi Hajime trying to drag his fiancé away but things aren’t looking good.

Harry : Some members of the team are trying to pull them apart. I see Aran Ojiro trying to pull Atsumu away only to get socked in the face. Bless the poor man.

Dick : And do I see Hinata literally getting thrown into the air by the very same man who proposed to him not even a minute ago? Did someone managed to catch him?!

Tom : Ushijima manages to save the day. Hinata doesn’t really looked fazed, as though he has seen this often enough but… woah, things are getting crazier now!

Harry : I see Iwaizumi trying to bite Oikawa’s head for some reason but he isnt shaking off! Its like he’s Godzilla!

Dick : The crowd is cheering them on to fight and some of the teammembers are doing the same! Do we need to call security on this?

Tom : Let the boys have their fun. I think they need it.

Dick : Tom?! I expected better from you!

Tom : Not all the time you get to see the best setters in the world fighting like a WWW match!

Iwaizumi : Shittykawa! I know I just said I want to marry you but knock it off!

Hinata : Bakayama, don’t… ahhh!!!

Sakusa : I am the mob… *disappears into the crowd

Harry : The fight is trending on Twitter now at… holy shit! Not even half a minute in and already 200, 000 tweets and views?

Tom : Welcome to the Olympics I guess?

Dick : And I see Atsumu kicking Oikawa in the groin. Ooof, that ought to hurt boys!

Tom : And Kageyama tries to step in and delivers a punch to both of his senpais in the face. Both setters turn and… shit! They’re tackling him to the ground and trying to rip his hair out?!  
  


Atsumu : Kagayema!

Oikawa : Tobio-chan!

Kageyama : What did I do to make you two so pissed?!

Atsumu & Oikawa : REALLY? YOU’RE ASKING US THAT?!

Tom : Wait. I see two… no… three people on the phone. Do I see Ojiro making a call and Bokuto doing the same? I also see Iwaizumi making a phone call right now. Who could they be calling?

Dick : Ghost busters!

Harry : If love cannot save the day, what can?

**There was the sound of a phone beeping in the air, the name Kita Shinsuke flashing on the screen before the phone was picked up.**

Kita : Atsumu.

Atsumu : Kita-san?! What are you… I thought you were at Samu’s!

Kita : *silence.

**Another phone call comes in as a pleasant voice filled the air…**

Suga : Ka-ge-ya-ma-ku-n.

Kageyama : Suga-san?!

Suga : You have been a naughty crow haven’t you? And naughty crows need to be punished.

Dick : Why does that sound like something else?

Tom : Shut it! we’re getting to the good part!

**Third ring goes and a woman speaks.**

Mrs Oikawa : Tooru.

Oikawa : Mother?!

Mrs Oikawa : My son, if you do not stop fighting right now, I will personally find divorce papers and have Hajime divorce you.  
  


Oikawa : But we aren’t even married yet!

**Phone calls end and a heavy silence fill the air.**

Dick : And… I guess that’s over?

Tom : Right. And this concludes the finals for the 2020 Tokyo Olympics volleyball event! What a hell of an event that is right, Dick?

Dick : Indeed! This will be remembered for years to come!

Harry : I have to update my Twitter and Snapchat for this!

Hinata, Sakusa and Iwaizumi : Why did we have to fall in love with such idiots?

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr or Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime!
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
